


0845

by salt_over_papercuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, like the mildest of dub-cons but yeah its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts
Summary: Daffodil locks slid between his fingers followed by smooth skin, brown and tempting like honey. Atsumu sighed softly, chasing his touch but not looking any closer to waking up. Kiyoomi brought his lips to his shoulder, turning his whole body towards him, and pondered what his options were.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 289





	0845

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted Sakusa to have some fun and absolutely obliterate Atsumu :^)

The morning sun was just a little too bright, waking Kiyoomi from deep slumber. His first thought was how nice he felt for once. The sunshine was just warm enough. The sheets felt luxurious on his bare skin. His muscles were relaxed from their usual stiffness.

That was largely attributable to the man sleeping deeply next to him.

Atsumu didn’t have any right to look this appetizing this early in the day. Yet he was, all bronze skin and blonde hair against snow white sheets, showered by the golden light.

Kiyoomi couldn’t resist the temptation of running a hand through the tufts of soft hair. Daffodil locks slid between his fingers followed by smooth skin, brown and tempting like honey. Atsumu sighed softly, chasing his touch but not looking any closer to waking up. Kiyoomi brought his lips to his shoulder, turning his whole body towards him, and pondered what his options were.

He rutted slowly against the strong thigh that pressed against his body, painting faint kisses on the back of the man next to him. He let his hands run a little wilder, appreciating the planes of Atsumus’s back, the dizzying slimness of his waist, the plump of his chest. Atsumu slept like the dead, barely reacting besides small inspirations that motivated Kiyoomi to be even bolder.

Kiyoomi’s hand made its way to the small of Atsumu’s back and suddenly he was glad that he decided to roughly fuck Atsumu to let out some steam after practice yesterday. Deciding to not yet rouse Atsumu awake, he tried to grab the lube bottle on his nightstand as quietly as humanly possible, not even daring to breathe. When he secured his target, Kiyoomi moved cautiously down the bed. His legs were split between Atsumu’s and Kiyoomi briefly wondered what would take to wake him as he parted his cheeks with his hands and dove between.

Atsumu let a soft whimper as Kiyoomi leisurely licked him open, paying attention to not being too rough or too fast, feeling Atsumu relax around him. Hungry, Kiyoomi ran his tongue from his taint to his hole, trying not to fuck against the skin of Atsumu’s leg. He kissed the hot skin around him, feeling lightheaded. There was no place for disgust in him, just the immense and burning need to make Atsumu feel good and get inside him as fast as possible.

Eyes closed, Kiyoomi padded for the lube bottle. He lapped slightly more urgently as he felt Atsumu push against his face with a low grumble and no other indication that he was waking up.

After a last desperately slow thrust against the mattress, Kiyoomi decided to hurry things up a little bit. Atsumu was relaxed from the tongue fucking and yesterday, but Kiyoomi knew it wasn’t yet enough. He lubed two fingers and probed around Atsumu’s sloppy wet hole. It offered the weakest of resistances before sucking him up to the second knuckle. Kiyoomi let a shaky exhale out, mirroring Atsumu’s own. Atsumu’s shoulders were tensing and Kiyoomi could see his eyelids flutter for an instant. Yet it seemed like Atsumu couldn’t bear with the effort of waking up, he groaned as he shifted to thrust languidly against the mattress, face digging against his pillow.

Kiyoomi stretched him open with careful and calculated precision, his other hand intermittently palming over his neglected dick to bring him some relief. When he could fit three fingers comfortably to the knuckle, he decided it was enough. Kiyoomi lubed his cock, hissing lowly at the cold feeling. Sending a quick prayer to whatever force was protecting him right now and letting him enjoy Atsumu as he wished, he straddled the top of Atsumu’s thighs, mouth going dry at the pretty picture in front of him.

Slowly—carefully, Kiyoomi watched his cock plunge into Atsumu’s hole, his own thighs burning with the effort to maintain the steady thrust. He bit his lip harshly when he finally bottomed out so not a sound left him. Relief washed over him and Kiyoomi felt like a melted puddle of ice cream on a hot summer day. He drew back ever so cautiously, inhaling sharply as Atsumu clenched tightly around him, like he didn’t want him to leave.

Kiyoomi pushed against him again, moving his hands from Atsumu’s hips to his waist and up to his torso as he allowed himself to drape over him. The smallest sigh left his mouth, muffled by Atsumu’s shoulder, while Kiyoomi ground small circles into him. His head was full of hot air and he didn’t know if he was more affected by the warmth of the sun on his skin or by the smell of fresh linen and whatever it was that made Atsumu’s skin smell like Atsumu. He mindlessly permitted his kisses to turn harder. Grazing skin with teeth. Soothing it immediately after with a supplicating tongue. What he was praying for? Kiyoomi didn’t even know.

“Seems like yer enjoyin’ yerself,” said the drowsy voice of Atsumu, startling him. Kiyoomi wanted to respond, to snark, but he could only reply with a groan by Atsumu’s ear that turned even lower as he felt him grip onto his cock even tighter. Kiyoomi’s hands tightened their grip as Atsumu raised his hips by the few centimeters he could under his weight.

“Whatta lovely way to wake up,” Atsumu sighed, “would be even lovelier if ya moved.”

Kiyoomi laughed breathlessly. “How long have you been awake?” he asked while languidly grinding into him again.

“Hmm? I don’t know… It’s pretty difficult to stay asleep when ya have a cock that size, Omi-o —”

A sharp thrust had Atsumu biting his words. Kiyoomi sneaked a firm hand around his throat while he fucked into Atsumu harshly, not letting him catch his breath as the repetitive thumping of their bed frame against the wall was the only sound covering Atsumu’s shallow inhales and the slap of skin against skin.

“Better? Like my big cock more now?” Kiyoomi bit on the shell of his ear and Atsumu could feel his smirk over his skin.

“If—if ya can actually make me come,” Atsumu hissed.

Kiyoomi rose from where he plastered Atsumu against the mattress, setting one hand on his nape and the other digging in his hair harshly, pushing Atsumu’s face against the pillow. Kiyoomi watched him struggle under his grip to turn his head on the side, catching his teary eyes and ruddy cheeks. He felt Atsumu’s efforts to push oxygen in his lungs again while Kiyoomi thrust into him even harder.

“You look very pretty like this,” Kiyoomi supplied, voice even despite the pit of molten heat in his stomach. He liked how sleepiness and lust looked when they blended on Atsumu’s handsome face. “I should wake you up like this more often … Eat you until you’re sloppy wet and then split you in half over my cock.”

Atsumu could only whimper pitifully, head digging into the pillow again. He was trembling under Kiyoomi’s fingers, who felt himself approaching the precipice, ready to give up and fall. He grounded himself and, pulling out, he spined Atsumu onto his back so he couldn’t hide his expression nor the spit dripping slowly from the corner of his mouth.

“C’me on, Kiyoomi,” he begged, eyes glazed, while he grinded against him. “Get back here—back in me please…”

Kiyoomi didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped in one smooth thrust to the hilt and resumed his brutal pace. Kiyoomi’s fingers dug into Atsumu’s waist. The position forced him to engage his core and thighs to avoid collapsing, but Kiyoomi was hitting so deep inside him that his eyes were rolling up and his jaw was slack. Atsumu wanted him to break him in pieces and let him come undone. He gripped his aching cock, angry red in his hand. His touch felt like a white-hot brand on his own skin. He stroked himself desperately to Kiyoomi’s staccato and came.

Long ribbons painted Atsumu’s chest. Above him, Kiyoomi had an amused but pinched smile and kept rocking into him until Atsumu was shuddering and groaning with the overstimulation, not slowing even when he whined. Kiyoomi continued playing havoc with his raw nerves until he buried himself balls deep inside him, stuffing him fuller than full, back curved above him, and Atsumu could feel Kiyoomi empty himself inside him. 

When Kiyoomi let him down gently, Atsumu thought that was the end of it. He wasn’t expecting him to push his thighs against his chest and dive down again between his shaking legs. He let out a yelp when he felt Kiyoomi’s tongue against his hole again, pushing and lapping at the come dripping out of him. Atsumu felt his fingers against him, working so not a single drop fell off him and stained the sheets. When Kiyoomi sucked against him, Atsumu sobbed, voice as wrecked as his mind. Atsumu cried nonsense to get him to stop, uselessly.

Time muddled as Kiyoomi’s torture continued and when he stopped Atsumu didn’t even know why.

“Yer a _devil_ …”, Atsumu croaked.

Kiyoomi threw himself on his side of the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“Only when I feel like that’s what you want,” he replied, sounding as ruined as him.

Atsumu’s brain was fried. He had no comeback for once.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had some fun reading this!
> 
> sakuatsu sadly wont give up their iron-grip on my throat so this was to exorcise some thoughts that have plagued me for weeks  
> if you love them and are over 18, you can hit me up on twt [ @Katsukis_Boots](https://twitter.com/Katsukis_Boots)


End file.
